


Funny How Airports Bring You Together

by Alexicon



Series: prompted on tumblr [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes/Superpowers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had plans for Tim's Big Return; Tim had even better ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny How Airports Bring You Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon [over on tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/146885026423/jaytim-2-for-the-prompt-thing):
>
>> Jaytim 2 for the prompt thing!
> 
> and "2" means a childhood friends AU!! 

Jason was waiting at the airport next to a very rich lady who clearly didn’t want to touch anything at all, probably for fear she’d get influenza or the plague from the chair arms. He was at the right gate, he’d made sure of it in the twenty-four times he’d checked the flight number both on his phone and on the board.

Jason would recognize Tim when he finally got here. They’d talked on Skype hundreds of times, and they’d exchanged selfies and Snapchatted each other while Tim was supposed to be in class at his fancy-pants boarding school. He knew what Tim looked like now, even after three years without having seen him face-to-face. He was short and skinny, with black hair and blue eyes, and he was...

Totally undersold by every piece of technology he’d ever come in contact with. Tim looked like all the millions of dollars he was worth, as he stood there by the conveyor belt looking tired and rumpled. Jason flexed his hands and tried not to look as stunned as he felt and approached Tim at a pace that was probably much faster than it was subtle.

“What’s your bag look like?” Jason asked when he finally got close enough.

Tim whirled around and, as soon as he recognized Jason’s face, tackled him, laughing his head off. “I can’t believe that’s the first thing you say to me in person after three years, you _doofus_ ,” said Tim through his giggles.

“Hey, the first thing you said to me’s no better,” Jason protested, rubbing a hand over Tim’s shoulders. He was far too skinny; Jason could probably lift him with just one arm. He’d have to be sure to feed him plenty. And he’d have the chance, since Tim was staying with him until Tim’s apartment’s current tenant moved out. Jason liked cooking, especially for other people. He had a feeling he’d like cooking for Tim best of all.

“That’s _your_ fault, Jay,” Tim accused, and let go, grinning right up at Jason’s face. He had to stand up on tiptoes to mess with Jason’s hair, ruffling the curls all out of place just like he always did. Jason’s smile was probably not hidden by his stuck-out tongue, but that didn’t matter. Tim was actually here.

“Before we get too distracted, you should grab your stuff.” Jason nodded toward the conveyor belt and let his hands slide to hold Tim’s upper arms lightly. “What’s it look like?”

“It’s, ah,” said Tim, then dove for a large brown suitcase without finishing his sentence. Jason shrugged and ambled up to the belt beside him.

“I really hope this is mine, otherwise, ha, it’s going to be a bit awkward,” Tim told him, obviously not minding too much as he shook his hair back out of his face. He checked the tags and held it up in victory -- at least, as much as the tag would allow, which wasn’t very far. “Yeah, this is mine! Sweet, that didn’t take long at all.”

“They must’ve known it was yours and fast tracked it down the belt,” Jason said, deadpan but unable to conceal the smirk on his face.

“Ha,” said Tim. “Ha, ha.” He looked worried, though.

Jason wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh so much because it was actually that funny, or if he was just giddy. Probably the latter, he decided, but he didn’t mind.

“Is that all?”

“I had the rest of my stuff shipped. It ought to be here in a day or so.” Tim didn’t look bothered; Jason supposed that if Tim really, desperately needed something that Jason didn’t have, he could just buy it, but Jason couldn’t imagine feeling that careless about his belongings. Which was probably why _he’d_ never moved across the country for years.

“Well, if that’s all you have here, we can go. I’ve got the truck outside and I’m pretty sure it’ll fit all your luggage.”

Tim’s smile dimmed for the first time since he’d seen Jason. He backed away a little, like he was hoping it’d help him meet Jason’s eyes, and bit his lip before speaking again.

“Okay, but there’s something I want to do first, and I’ve wanted to do it for a long time,” Tim mentioned. “But before I do it, I need you to promise that you’ll try your best to keep an open mind. Please?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Jason said.

“I’m going to need something a little stronger than that,” Tim said, face solemn. For a long moment, Jason thought Tim wanted him to sign a contract saying he’d do it. But then he saw Tim’s pinky finger, pointed straight at his chest, and he felt a giggle rise up. Just like old times, huh?

“Pinky swear?”

“Pinky swear,” Jason confirmed, shaking pinkies with Tim in a time-honored tradition. “And cross my heart, too. What’s this about?”

“This,” Tim answered, and stepped closer. It didn’t make sense until Tim got all the way up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Jason’s.

“Wait, what?” Jason’s mouth said automatically as Tim returned to the ground.

“Uh, yeah, that was all,” Tim rushed to say. His ears were turning a distinct, rare shade of pink. “So we can go now. Where’s the truck?”

“No, what?” said Jason. “Wait.” And then he blinked at Tim a few times. “So what is it you’ve wanted to do for a long time? Kissing someone in an airport, or...?”

“Kissing you, yeah,” Tim finished for him, avoiding Jason’s eyes like they were shooting laserbeams. “Keep an open mind, remember?”

“Yeah, good, it’s open,” Jason murmured, no longer paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth. He kissed Tim then, awkward and probably too eager, but Tim didn’t seem to mind, going by the hands grabbing his shoulders for a boost.

They broke away and stared at each other, too shocked to smile just yet.

“Do you...” Tim trailed off and made hopeful eyes at Jason without letting go.

“Yeah,” said Jason. “And you...”

“Of course.”

“Of course.”

“‘And no one can talk to a horse, of course’,” Tim quoted out of nowhere, and Jason cracked up.

“Mister Ed, really?” Jason sputtered.

Tim shrugged. “Icebreaker, I guess. I didn’t plan to say it.”

That made sense to Jason, who was pretty sure he hadn’t planned on saying half of the things he’d said today. Nor had he planned on admitting to the things he’d admitted to. 

He cast his gaze around the airport and slightly adjusted the welcoming-home night he’d planned. There wasn’t much to change; just that maybe they’d sit closer on the couch than Jason had thought. That was a comforting realization.

“Let’s go home, okay?” said Jason, and tugged on one of the longer strands of Tim’s hair at the back.

Tim shifted his head to shake Jason’s hand off and grinned mischievously, eyes sparkling. “But I _am_ home, Jason.”

“That was so cheesy,” Jason moaned, covering his smile with both hands.

“You love it.”

“ _Never_ ,” Jason lied, and grinned at the ceiling so that he and Tim were the only ones who’d know.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
